


รอยข่วนของฤดูใบไม้ร่วง

by Daiong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Demisexuality (mentioned), Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mood Disorder, Open to Interpretation, Post-Break Up, mentions of eating disorders
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiong/pseuds/Daiong
Summary: มันจบลงได้อย่างไรน่ะหรือยามากุจิรู้สัญญาณทุกอย่างก่อนเขา – อารมณ์ขึ้นลงที่วกกลับไปกลับมา อย่างไม่เป็นระบบและคาดการณ์ไม่ได้—แต่สม่ำเสมอในความไม่สม่ำเสมอของมัน มีเป็นวันหรือเป็นอาทิตย์ที่สึกิชิมะจะเงียบลง ตัดขาดการปฏิสัมพันธ์ของครอบครัวและเพื่อนฝูง แม้แต่อากิเทรุผู้คุ้นเคยกับอารมณ์ของสึกิชิมะยังกังวล และใครก็ตามที่นึกห่วงสึกิชิมะแต่ติดต่อเขาไม่ได้ มักจะติดต่อยามากุจิ
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 3





	รอยข่วนของฤดูใบไม้ร่วง

**Author's Note:**

> \- พาดพิงบางฉากในนิยายไฮคิว (คำพูดของทานากะที่วานให้สึกกี้ไปทำอาหาร, สึกกี้ล้อเรื่องพาฟลอฟกับฮินาตะ) บริบทไม่ได้ตามนั้นเป๊ะ ๆ เท่าไรค่ะ เราแค่หยิบมา  
> \- Sea Breeze ขวดเขียวนั้นก็อาจไม่ได้มีจริง ๆ ในปี 2017 หรอก แต่อยากนำมาใส่ค่ะ (ฮา)  
> \- เพลง [Shunkashuutou (สี่ฤดู) ของ Alice Nine](https://youtu.be/pSY8bXeHIW4) แปลเอาจากภาษาอังกฤษอีกทีค่ะ ถึงเราจะดูคำแปลมากกว่าหนึ่งแหล่งปนกัน แต่ก็ไม่รู้ว่าแปลถูกตามญี่ปุ่นไหมนะคะ orz  
> \- Link [ReadAWrite](https://www.readawrite.com/c/49487579a8c9fb7cf2efd139debaf223)

สึกิชิมะผูกพันกับฤดูใบไม้ร่วง เขาเริ่มคบกับยามากุจิตอนฤดูใบไม้ร่วงของม. 4

ครั้นหวนระลึกถึงตอนนี้ที่เขาอายุ 21 สึกิชิมะสงสัยว่าพวกเขาเริ่มคบกันเร็วเกินไปรึเปล่า

เริ่มรักกันเร็วไปไหม

นั่นอาจเป็นเหตุผลที่พวกเขาเลิกกันเมื่อ... หนึ่งปีครึ่งก่อนหน้านี้

หนึ่งปีกับอีกหกเดือน – บางวิจัยอาจนำเสนอว่าเป็นช่วงเวลาเยียวยาโดยเฉลี่ยหลังการหย่าร้าง หัวใจสลายคือกระบวนการแห่งภาวะสลดใจ ในมุมหนึ่ง เหมือนเขาได้ไว้ทุกข์ให้ยามากุจิ—บางทีมันอาจเป็นการฝึกรับมือกับชีวิต เพราะหนึ่งในความกลัวสูงสุดของสึกิชิมะคือความเป็นไปได้ที่ยามากุจิสามารถตายก่อนเขา ในโลกอุดมคติ พวกเขาชราไปด้วยกันและเสียชีวิตในเวลาใกล้เคียง (แค่สึกิชิมะอยากไปก่อน เพื่อจะได้ไม่ต้องรับมือกับความกลัวนั่น)

—เพียงแต่เขากับยามากุจิยังไม่เคยแต่งงานกันนี่ ใช่ไหม สึกิชิมะยังไม่แน่ใจว่านั่นจะเป็นไปได้ไหมด้วยซ้ำในช่วงอายุขัยของเขา ที่ญี่ปุ่นนี่

ม. 4 อาจเร็วไป สึกิชิมะรู้ว่าเขารอได้นานกว่านั้น – ในโลกคู่ขนาน เขารอยามากุจิอีก—กี่ปีก็ว่าไป—ก่อนจะขอจูบแรก สักครั้ง

สำหรับโลกนี้ เขาไม่ได้ _ขอ_ จูบแรกเสียทีเดียว เขาเพียง... ต่อรอง นั่นคือวิธีที่เขาดำเนินความสัมพันธ์ _‘_ _ถ้านายบอกฉันว่านายรู้สึกยังไง ฉันจะจูบนาย_ _’_ อะไรเทือกนั้น และวิธีการนั่น—จากประสบการณ์—ไม่สามารถดำเนินอยู่ได้ตลอดไป อย่างน้อยก็ต้องไม่ใช่ 100 เปอร์เซ็นต์ของการปฏิสัมพันธ์ทั้งหมด

ยามากุจิ ทาดาชิเป็นประเภทที่ต้องการความชัดเจน สึกิชิมะรู้เรื่องนี้ แต่เลือกจะไม่เปิดเผยหลายด้านกับเขา มันคือความผิดพลาด

ข้อควรพิจารณา :

  * สึกิชิมะเป็นคนฉลาดในสายตาของทุกผู้คนที่รู้จักเขา
  * ไม่ใช่ทุกคนที่พบเขา รู้ว่าเขามีความไม่มั่นคงในตนเอง
  * บางครั้งเชาวน์ปัญญาบวกความไม่มั่นคงนั้นนำไปสู่ : 
    * ความสามารถในการยึดถือแนวคิดแย่ ๆ ได้นาน
    * ความล้มเหลวในการมองตนเองได้โดยสัตย์จริง
  * สึกิชิมะเคยนึกว่าการที่ยามากุจิสามารถมองเขาอย่างถ่องแท้นั้น เพียงพอสำหรับพวกเขาทั้งคู่ 
    * ปัญหาคือ ไม่เพียงพอ หากสึกิชิมะปฏิเสธจะเข้าถึงตนเอง



ยามากุจิหยั่งรู้เกี่ยวกับสึกิชิมะ ก่อนเขาจะรู้ตัวเองตลอด— _เกือบ_ ตลอด เนื่องด้วยเหตุผลใดก็สุดรู้ ยามากุจิไม่เคยรู้ว่าสึกิชิมะดึงดูดเข้าหาอีกฝ่าย กระทั่งสึกิชิมะพูดออกมาตรง ๆ ยามากุจิมองเขาอย่างทะลุปรุโปร่ง แต่กลับไม่เห็นความรัก—หรือสารเคมีในสมองอันนิยามได้ว่าเป็นความรัก—ที่สึกิชิมะมีให้ตั้งแต่มัธยมต้น

เจ้าคน... นั่นน่ะ – คำใดก็ตามที่สึกิชิมะไม่อยากใช้

นึกอารัมภบทเพียงพอ สึกิชิมะก็ลุกออกจากเตียง หยิบแว่นตามาสวม ความสามารถในการมองเห็นนั้นเหมือนได้ตัวตนกลับคืนมา

เขากดบันทึกเวลาตื่นในแอพบันทึกอารมณ์ – ตี 4:11 – นอนไปน้อยชั่วโมงกว่าควร แต่ช่างมันก่อน—ตามด้วยกิจกรรมเล็ก ๆ อื่น ๆ ที่คุณไม่จำเป็นต้องรู้ แล้วเปิดหน้าต่างรับลมฤดูใบไม้ร่วง สัมผัสถึงเส้นผมปลิวระหน้าผาก อันเป็นความรู้สึกที่คุ้นชินมาตั้งแต่ม. 6 สึกิชิมะจำได้ว่าเริ่มตัดสินใจไว้ผมยาวขึ้นตอนไหน – เขาเคยป่วยเป็นไข้หวัดใหญ่ตอนม. 5 แล้วหลังจากไม่ได้ตัดผมมาระยะหนึ่ง ยามากุจิก็ทักว่าผมทรงนี้น่ารักดี เขาเป็นคนเดียวที่ทำให้คำชม ‘น่ารัก’ มีความหมายสำหรับสึกิชิมะ (อีกเหตุผลหนึ่ง คือ สึกิชิมะค่อนข้างชอบความรู้สึกที่ถูกดึงรั้งเส้นผมยามร่วมรัก เขา _รู้_ ว่ายามากุจิเองก็รู้เรื่องนี้) อย่างไรก็ตาม การไม่ตัดผมช่วงนี้น่าจะมาจากการละเลยตัวเองมากกว่า

สึกิชิมะตัดสินใจจะออกไปข้างนอก วันนี้

และนึกได้ว่าเขามีเรียงความที่จะต้องส่งอาจารย์ภายในสองวันนี้ เขาเปิดแล็บท็อป มองนาฬิกา แล้วพิมพ์ปิดจบเรียงความ ไม่ว่าอย่างไรมันก็เหลือเพียงไม่กี่ย่อหน้าที่ค้างเติ่งไว้นานเกินความพอใจของเขา เขาตรวจเช็คและดำเนินการทุกอย่างที่จำเป็นต้องทำ ก่อนจะอัพโหลดส่งเรียงความไป

เสร็จสิ้นก็ไปอาบน้ำแต่งตัว แล้วเลือกสรรเสื้อผ้าที่ดูดี สึกิชิมะมักจะแต่งตัวดีอยู่แล้ว (แม้แต่สมัยที่เขากับยามากุจิเดินกลับบ้านด้วยกันเมื่อสมัยม.ปลาย—ยากจะรู้ว่าเพราะอะไรยามากุจิถึงใช้เวลาเปลี่ยนเสื้อนานนัก ทั้งที่เจ้าตัวเพียงเปลี่ยนไปใส่เสื้อสบายตัว ในขณะที่สึกิชิมะบรรจงกลับไปใส่เสื้อเชิ้ตอยู่เสมอ ราวกับไม่ได้เพิ่งเล่นกีฬามาเป็นชั่วโมงอย่างไรอย่างนั้น ส่วนหนึ่งเพราะเขาขี้หนาวกว่ายามากุจิ การแต่งตัวจึงค่อนข้างรัดกุมและปกปิดเนื้อหนังมากกว่า) อย่างไรก็ดี สึกิชิมะไม่อยากให้ตัวเองดูเหมือน _พยายาม_ มากเกินไป ฉะนั้นจึงตัดสินใจเลือกเสื้อสเว็ตเตอร์เรียบ ๆ สักตัว ประเภทที่เขาอาจหยิบมาใส่ _วันไหนก็ได้_ ที่ไม่ใช่วันที่ควรจะสำคัญ เฉกวันนี้

วันอาทิตย์ที่ 5 พฤศจิกายน 2017

อีกราว ๆ อาทิตย์เดียวก็วันเกิดยามากุจิแล้ว

เส้นความคิดเบนไปที่อื่นเมื่อสึกิชิมะตัดสินใจหยิบโคโลญจ์มาฉีด เขาซื้อโคโลญจ์ขวดปัจจุบันหลังเลิกกับยามากุจิไปได้ไม่กี่สัปดาห์ ด้วยค้นพบความจริงในคำกล่าวที่ว่า กลิ่นสามารถนำความทรงจำกลับมาได้ชัดแจ้งที่สุด และน่าแปลก (หรืออาจไม่แปลก) ที่ผลิตภัณฑ์ประเภทกลิ่นทุกชิ้นของสึกิชิมะล้วนได้รับอิทธิพลมาจากยามากุจิ

เขาเคยมองว่าความผูกพันของฮินาตะที่มีต่อแอร์ซาลอนพัสนั้นไร้สาระ เพี้ยน งี่เง่า กระหยิบยิบย่อย กระทั่งเพิ่งเข้าใจเมื่อมีสิ่งให้คิดถึง เขาเคยใช้สเปรย์ดับกลิ่นซี บรีสขวดเขียวที่เคยซื้อกับยามากุจิ ก่อนจะเอามันให้โคงาเนงาวะ ถึงแม้ว่าโคงาเนงาวะจะถือเป็นคนใกล้ สึกิชิมะก็รู้สึกว่ากลิ่นนั้นต่างออกไปบ้างเมื่ออยู่บนผิวคนอื่น (มันคือกลิ่นมะกรูด เขาไม่แปลกใจเท่าไรที่ยามากุจิเลือกกลิ่นจำพวกไม้ตระกูลซีทรัซ ออกจะสดชื่นเหมาะกับเจ้าตัว สึกิชิมะไม่ได้พิจารณาว่ามันเหมาะกับตัวเองรึเปล่า บังเอิญตอนนั้นมีโปรโมชั่นลดราคาหากซื้อสองขวด เขากับยามากุจิซื้อมันพร้อมกัน เหมือนที่พวกเขาซื้อหลายอย่างพร้อมกัน)

สึกิชิมะเคยมีทฤษฏีส่วนตัวว่า _ดนตรี_ นำความทรงจำกลับมาได้ชัดที่สุด เขาไม่ได้ทิ้งทฤษฎีนั้น เพียงแต่ปรับข้อสรุป ดนตรีนำ _อารมณ์ความรู้สึก_ กลับมาได้ชัดที่สุด ซึ่งเป็นสิ่งที่ต่างจากความทรงจำโดยสิ้นเชิง มันยังเป็นเครื่องมือในการปรับอารมณ์ที่ดีใช้ได้อีกด้วย

เขาสวมเฮดโฟนสีขาวขณะออกจากบ้าน มันช่วยให้ใบหูเขาอุ่นขึ้น อากาศช่วงเช้าค่อนข้างเย็น แสงตะวันเพิ่งเริ่มไล้พื้นคอนกรีต เฮดโฟนนี้คือคนละอันกับที่เขามีเมื่อสมัยม.ปลาย ช่วงนั้นเขาฟังเพลงบ่อยที่สุด หลายครั้งก็สวมเพื่อตัดเสียงรบกวน เพราะเขาหลับยาก และงีบบ่อย

บางครั้ง สึกิชิมะจะรู้วิธีขยับเฮดโฟนไม่ให้พอดีหู เพื่อฟังคนอื่นคุยกัน โดยไม่ต้องร่วมวง สมาชิกชมรมคาราสุโนะเคยสงสัยว่าเพราะอะไรสึกิชิมะจึงรู้ข่าวลือของทีมอื่นก่อนใคร ทั้งที่ไม่ข้องแวะกับคนอื่น สึกิชิมะมองมันเป็นเรื่องเล็ก ยกตัวอย่างเช่น เขารู้เรื่องราชาเจ้าคอร์ทจากการทำทีไม่สนใจหัวข้อสนทนา หรืออย่างเวลาอยู่กับพวกคุโรโอะ โบคุโตะและอาคาอาชิ สึกิชิมะก็เหมือนแก้วที่พวกเขาอยากเติมให้เต็ม—อีกอย่าง บางอย่างก็ไม่ใช่ข่าวที่พูดกันปากต่อปากเท่านั้น มันคือข้อมูลสาธารณะ ถ้าเพียงแต่ฮินาตะ _อ่าน_ นิตยสารบ้างล่ะก็...

สึกิชิมะเข้าไปในห้องสมุด ซึ่งเปิด 24 ชั่วโมง เขาใช้บัตรนักศึกษาปรินท์เรียงความออกมา (ตามกฎของคณะชีววิทยาศาสตร์แล้ว เขาจำเป็นต้องส่งฉบับพิมพ์กระดาษด้วย – เขานึกภาพว่าสิ่งนี้จะเปลี่ยนแปลงภายในอีกไม่กี่ปี มนุษยชาติกำลังพยายามอย่างยิ่งที่จะเป็นนายของโลกดิจิทัล ดังนั้น อีกไม่นานมนุษยชาติจะกลายเป็นทาสเครื่องมือดิจิทัล แต่ก็ไม่แน่ คนญี่ปุ่นเป็นกลุ่มชนที่ติดกระดาษอย่างเหลือเชื่อ) เครื่องปรินเตอร์ที่สั่นเบา ๆ ขณะคายกระดาษออกมา เขาเขม่นมองมัน พลางคิด _นี่ไง สุดท้ายก็ไม่ยากนักใช่ไหม เค้นเขียนเพิ่มอีก_ _900 คำ_ _ตัดออกไป_ _500_ _คำ ถ้ามอง_ _1,900_ _คำที่เหลืออยู่ในเรียงความตอนนี้ แทบไม่ทิ้งฝุ่นของงานที่เขียนไม่ออกก่อนหน้า—_

—นัยน์ตาสีน้ำผึ้งตวัดแป้นนาฬิกาบนผนัง เขาควรเริ่มนึกถึงเวลาทานอาหาร ที่ปรึกษาประจำศูนย์บริการด้านสุขภาพจิตของมหาวิทยาลัยแนะนำให้สึกิชิมะใช้เวลา 1) ตื่น 2) นอน 3) ทานข้าว เป็นสมอยึด แต่เขายังไม่หิว แล้วไม่ใช่ตารางเรียนอันยืดหยุ่นของมหา’ลัยหรอกหรือที่ทำให้การคงกิจวัตรประจำวันยากนัก?

_ฤดูใบไม้ผลิไล้หู ฤดูร้อนยีผม ท่ามกลางสีย้อมของฤดูใบไม้ร่วงนั้น ยืนนิ่งกลางฤดูหนาว_

_พวกเราผู้ไร้พลังแสวงหาหนทาง มีปีกไปสู่วันพรุ่งนี้ เพียงเพื่อจะโบยบิน_

_ตัวสั่น สั่นไหว กระทั่งถึงเวลาตีปีกโผบิน_

เพลง _Shunkashuutou_ _(สี่ฤดู)_ ของ Alice Nine ดังอยู่ในหู สึกิชิมะกดให้มันเล่นซ้ำ เขาชอบวงนี้ แม้จะไม่ติดเพลงของพวกเขามากนัก เสียงนักร้องนำทำให้เขาใจเย็นขึ้น เขาเคยแนะนำเพลงนี้กับยามากุจิ เพราะนึกภาพว่ามันเป็นแนวที่เพื่อนสนิทน่าจะชอบ มันเป็นเพลงเก่าที่ไม่โด่งดังนัก ช่วงนั้นพวกเขาคุยกันน้อยลง เพราะยามากุจิทุ่มเทเวลาให้กับการซ้อมจัมป์โฟลตเสิร์ฟกับชิมาดะ หลังเลิกเรียนวันหนึ่ง สึกิชิมะสวมเฮดโฟนให้พอดีใบหูยามากุจิ เขาอยู่ใกล้พอจะเห็นแก้มประดับกระนั้นขึ้นสี นั่นคือจุดเริ่มต้นที่ทำให้สึกิชิมะคิดว่า _บางที_ เขาอาจมีโอกาส หากเขากล้าคว้าโอกาส—ห้าเดือนต่อมา พวกเขาแบ่งปันจูบแรกต่อกัน

มันจบลงได้อย่างไรน่ะหรือ

ยามากุจิรู้สัญญาณทุกอย่างก่อนเขา – อารมณ์ขึ้นลงที่วกกลับไปกลับมา อย่างไม่เป็นระบบและคาดการณ์ไม่ได้—แต่สม่ำเสมอในความไม่สม่ำเสมอของมัน มีเป็นวันหรือเป็นอาทิตย์ที่สึกิชิมะจะเงียบลง ตัดขาดการปฏิสัมพันธ์ของครอบครัวและเพื่อนฝูง แม้แต่อากิเทรุผู้คุ้นเคยกับอารมณ์ของสึกิชิมะยังกังวล และใครก็ตามที่นึกห่วงสึกิชิมะแต่ติดต่อเขาไม่ได้ มักจะติดต่อยามากุจิ

ท่ามกลางงานมหาวิทยาลัยอันถาโถม บวกกับความพยายามจะเล่นวอลเลย์บอลอย่างคงเส้นคงวา สึกิชิมะไม่ได้มองว่าการประคองความสัมพันธ์ในช่วงที่ยุ่งที่สุดเป็นสิ่งจำเป็น หรือแม้แต่มีพลังงานพอ แต่มันไม่ใช่แค่นั้น ไม่เคยเป็นแค่นั้น ยามากุจิรู้ดี มีครั้งหนึ่งที่พวกเขาวางแผนจะไปเที่ยวกัน สึกิชิมะเป็นคนตั้งต้นคิดและจัดการจองแผนเที่ยวให้เสร็จสรรพ แต่สุดท้าย เขากลับเป็นคนที่แทบประคองบทสนทนากับยามากุจิไม่ได้เมื่อทริปนั้นมาถึง มี _บางสิ่ง_ ใน _ห้วงอารมณ์_ ที่อยู่เหนือความควบคุมของสึกิชิมะ เป็นสถานการณ์แสนลักลั่นย้อนแย้งสำหรับคนที่รักการวางแผน

บางช่วงที่ไม่อยากอาหาร เทคนิคเลี่ยงการกินโดยเป็นคนทำอาหารเองนั้นเคยได้ผลอยู่บ้าง อย่างน้อยก็กับทานากะและนิชิโนยะ _‘_ _สึกิชิมะ นายไปในครัวแล้วทำอะไรมาให้กินหน่อยซิ_ _’_ ทานากะพูดบางครั้งยามตกค่ำระหว่างเข้าค่าย _‘_ _ข้าวผัดหรือข้าวไข่เจียวก็ได้_ _’_ รุ่นพี่ทั้งสองมีเซนส์ไวในแบบของตัวเอง แต่สึกิชิมะมักจะรอดจากจ้ำจี้จ้ำไชของทั้งคู่ถ้าเขาเป็นฝ่ายทำอาหาร การเป็นคนวางของกินลงบนโต๊ะ คือการสร้างภาพแห่งความอิ่มสมบูรณ์ และคนอื่นจะไม่ตอแยนักว่าเขาทานข้าวพอรึยัง

ทว่า ไม่ได้ผลกับยามากุจินับแต่เข้ามหา’ลัย สมัยก่อนสึกิชิมะพบว่าการโกหกเป็นเรื่องง่ายกว่านี้ เขาพูดปัดกับที่บ้านว่าทานข้าวกับยามากุจิแล้ว หรือพูดปัดกับยามากุจิว่าทานกับที่บ้านแล้ว

สายตาจิตแพทย์ของสึกิชิมะแลดูพินิจพิเคราะห์เมื่อเขาตัดสินใจเล่าเรื่องนี้ ตามด้วยการยิงคำถามและให้ทำแบบสอบถามอีกนิดหน่อย _อะไรหรือครับ หมอ จะวินิฉัยอะไรอีก_ สึกิชิมะคิดประชด _มองหา_ _Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified (EDNOS)_ _หรือยังไงครับ ไม่ต้องห่วง ผมไม่คิดว่าผมมี_ _ปณิธานพอจะควบคุม_ _—_

_ฝันที่ผลิบานในฤดูใบไม้ผลินั้น แลเห็นในฤดูร้อน หวนระลึกวกวนในฤดูใบไม้ร่วง ใฝ่หาคำตอบในฤดูหนาว_

_อยากจะโบยบินได้อย่างใจ จินตนาการถึงอนาคตที่วาดไว้_

_ตัวสั่น สั่นไหว กระทั่งถึงเวลาตีปีกโผบิน_

_เมื่อไร และนานเพียงใดที่เราจะยิ้มได้ วิ่งไปที่ใด ไกลเพียงใด..._

_เมื่อฤดูใบไม้ผลิมาถึง ลาก่อน แล้วหวนคืนสู่ยามบ่ายที่มีถ้อยกระซิบ_

_ฉันไม่อยากปล่อยให้ความฝันนี้จบลง เบื้องใต้เสียงระฆัง_

_ตัวสั่น สั่นไหว กระทั่งถึงเวลาตีปีกโผบิน_

ห้องสมุดเปิดก็จริง แต่ตึกคณะชีววิทยาศาสตร์ยังไม่เปิด สึกิชิมะเก็บเรียงความใส่กระเป๋าไปก่อน

เขาตัดสินใจเข้าร้านสะดวกซื้อ สายตาลากไล่มองดูพวกขนมรสสตรอเบอร์รี่ ยามากุจิเคยมีเก็บไว้ติดตัวเสมอ ทั้งที่เจ้าตัวไม่ได้ติดขนม เขาคงเก็บไว้เผื่อแบ่งสึกิชิมะมากกว่า แต่ไหนแต่ไรสึกิชิมะมักจะตื่นเต้นกับการทานของหวานอย่างเงียบ ๆ

การเลิกกันของทั้งคู่นั้น เป็นที่รับทราบกันในหมู่สมาชิกคาราสุโนะที่มักคุ้นกัน – อาจจะยกเว้นชิมิสึ นาริตะ คิโนะชิตะกับพวกรุ่นน้องของสึกิชิมะ – ต่อให้พวกเขาเดาออกว่าความสัมพันธ์ของเขากับยามากุจิเป็นยังไง พวกเขาก็ไม่เคยพูด และแม้ปัจจุบันทานากะจะใกล้ชิดชิมิสึแค่ไหน เขาก็เก็บความลับของคนอื่นเก่งกว่าที่ใครคาด เขาเป็นรุ่นพี่ที่พึ่งพาได้เสมอมา

วิธีการเฝ้าดูความเป็นไปของสึกิชิมะกับยามากุจิดูเหมือนจะการแบ่งออกมาคร่าว ๆ ดังนี้

| 

**กับสึกิชิมะ**

| 

**กับยามากุจิ**  
  
---|---|---  
  
**ฮินาตะ**

| 

ถามไถ่ความเป็นไปนาน ๆ ครั้ง

| 

รับฟังและให้คำปรึกษา  
  
**คาเงยามะ**

| 

รับรู้และชี้แนะเมื่อคิดว่าจำเป็น

| 

รับรู้และออกความเห็นเมื่อคิดว่าจำเป็น  
  
**ยาจิ**

| 

ทักถามและเฝ้ามองอยู่ห่าง ๆ

| 

ถามไถ่และคอยดูแล  
  
**ทานากะ**

| 

ให้คำแนะนำเมื่อโดนถาม

| 

ชวนคุยให้ผ่อนคลาย  
  
**นิชิโนยะ**

| 

แนะนำโดยไม่ได้ขอ

| 

แนะนำโดยไม่ได้ขอ  
  
**อาซาฮิ**

| 

ออกความเห็นเมื่อโดนถาม

| 

ออกความเห็นเมื่อโดนถาม  
  
**เอ็นโนชิตะ**

| 

บอกความเป็นไปของยามากุจิให้สึกิชิมะฟังเมื่อสบโอกาส

| 

บอกความเป็นไปของสึกิชิมะให้ยามากุจิฟังเมื่อสบโอกาส  
  
**ไดจิ**

| 

สังเกตอยู่เงียบ ๆ

| 

ให้คำชี้แนะและกำลังใจเป็นบางครั้ง  
  
**สึกะวาระ**

| 

ชวนคุยและถามความเป็นไปเป็นระยะ

| 

ชวนคุยและคอยสังเกต  
  
**อากิเทรุ**

| 

คอยดูแลเมื่อสบโอกาส

| 

×  
  
**ชิมาดะ**

| 

×

| 

คอยดูแลเมื่อสบโอกาส  
  
สึกิชิมะยืนนิ่งอยู่หน้าชั้นวางสินค้านานกว่าที่รู้ตัว

เขาตัดสินใจซื้อกล้วยมาทาน สึกิชิมะไม่มียามากุจิคอยดูให้แล้วว่าเขาเอาแต่กินน้ำตาลประเภทไหนบ้าง เขาจึงพยายามดูแลตัวเอง เขาอยู่กับการบำบัดทางความคิดและพฤติกรรม (Cognitive Behavior Therapy – CBT) มาตั้งแต่เลิกกับยามากุจิใหม่ ๆ ปัจจุบันสึกิชิมะพยายามปรับพฤติกรรมแต่ละจุดให้ได้สัก 10% และหากรวมทุก ๆ 10% ของทุก ๆ พฤติกรรมเข้าด้วยกัน เขาก็อาการดีขึ้นได้

จนถึงตอนนี้ CBT ก็ยังเป็นวิธีเดียวที่สึกิชิมะเปิดใจด้วยอย่างแท้จริง เขาชอบอ่านเกี่ยวกับจิตวิทยาเชิงพฤติกรรมมาตั้งแต่สมัยวัยรุ่น เขาเคยเอาทฤษฏีต่าง ๆ มาล้อฮินาตะ เปรียบเปรยอีกฝ่ายกับสัตว์

เขาเคยพูดหยอกให้ยามากุจิฟัง _“อาการอาเจียนของหมอนั่นก็ไม่ต่างกับเงื่อนไขพาฟลอฟแหละ เป็นเหมือนการตอบสนองประจำสถานการณ์นี้แล้วล่ะมั้ง ไม่ต้องห่วงนักหรอก”_ สึกิชิมะชอบเวลานัยน์ตาเล็ก ๆ ของยามากุจิส่องประกายสนอกสนใจเวลาฟังอะไรก็ตามที่ออกมาจากปากเสีย ๆ ของเขา หลายครั้งยามากุจิหัวเราะด้วยซ้ำ

ม.ปลายเป็นเพียงช่วงสั้น ๆ ของชีวิต ก็แค่นั้น ทว่า เขาคิดถึงสึกิชิมะคนนั้น เขาคิดว่ายามากุจิก็อาจคิดถึงตัวเขาในตอนนั้นเหมือนกัน

หรือเขาอาจเข้มงวดกับตัวเองมากไป คุโรโอะกับโบคุโตะดูจะมองว่าเขาจัดการกับชีวิตได้ดี แต่นั่นเพราะสึกิชิมะลงแรงนำเสนอตัวเองในรูปแบบมั่นคงที่สุดต่อหน้าพวกเขา

เอ็นโนชิตะเคยออกความเห็นว่าสึกิชิมะใช้ความสุภาพเป็นปราการ ลักษณะการพูดและบุคลิกอันคงที่นั้นทำให้ยากจะบอกว่าตอนไหนเขาดูเฉยเกินปกติ ( _“มีอะไรก็ขอความช่วยเหลือนะ เมื่อไรก็ได้”_ เอ็นโนชิตะบอก แล้วสึกิชิมะก็เพียงคิด _ไม่จำเป็นหรอกครับ รุ่นพี่ก็ไม่ใช่กัปตันของผมอีกแล้วด้วย – ยามากุจิเองก็ไม่ใช่แล้วเหมือนกัน_ กระนั้นสึกิชิมะก็รู้สึกขอบคุณ เขาจึงพูดขอบคุณ – เอ็นโนะชิตะพูดไม่ผิดเรื่องความสุภาพของเขา)

ก่อนที่สึกิชิมะจะตัดสินใจแสวงหาความช่วยเหลือจริง ๆ นั้น ยามากุจิเคยพยายามอยู่หลายครั้ง ( _“คือว่านะ สึกกี้ มหา_ _’_ _ลัยก็พอมีช่องทางอยู่ใช่ไหมล่ะ ลองทำนัดกับที่ปรึกษาสักคนน่าจะไม่เป็นไรนะ ไหน ๆ ก็ฟรีอยู่แล้วด้วย”/“สึกกี้ มีสัมมนาหนึ่งชั่วโมงเรื่องสติบำบัดล่ะ สนใจไปกับฉันไหม”)_ ซึ่งถูกขัดขวางด้วยการบอกปัดของสึกิชิมะ หรือบางครั้งก็เป็นคำโกหกทื่อ ๆ _(“ฉันไม่มีเวลาว่างขนาดนั้น”_ _/_ _“ฉันแค่ยุ่ง”_ _/_ _“ฉันแค่เหนื่อย”_ _/_ _“เดี๋ยวก็ดีขึ้น เหมือนทุกครั้งแหละ”_ _/_ _“ช่วงนี้ก็ไม่เป็นไรไม่ใช่รึไง”_ _/_ _“นายแค่กังวลไปเองเพราะพวกเราไม่ได้ใช้เวลาด้วยกันเหมือนก่อน”/“ไม่ต้องมาคิดแทนฉัน_ _!_ _”)_

สึกิชิมะกดหยุดเพลง _Shunkashuutou_ ที่เล่นวนมา

เข้าสู่ความเงียบ

เขาเร่งฝีเท้าโดยไม่จำเป็น แล้วนั่งลงบนม้านั่ง ทานกล้วยให้เสร็จเรียบร้อย ก่อนจะตัดสินใจไปร้านคาเฟ่ สั่งน้ำเปล่าและกาแฟร้อนใส่ครีม ทั้งที่เชื่อว่าสมองตัวเองไม่จำเป็นต้องใช้คาเฟอีนในวันนี้

ยามากุจิมักจะสั่งกาแฟดำร้อน และช่วยสั่งให้สึกิชิมะเป็นประจำ _(“วันนี้เอาช็อคโกแลตร้อนหรือกาแฟดี สึกกี้_ _?”)_ มีการปฏิสัมพันธ์หลายครั้งที่เขาช่วยทำแทนสึกิชิมะ ใส่ใจ แทนส่วนของสึกิชิมะ

รัก ในส่วนที่เขาไม่รัก

พอได้นั่งลงซดกาแฟ สึกิชิมะก็หยิบมือถือขึ้นมาหาชื่อยามากุจิในคอนแท็ค

กดโทร

ไม่มีใครรับสาย

แน่นอน เช้าเกินไป เขาควรรู้ดีกว่านี้

สึกิชิมะกินยา แล้วนั่งเท้าคาง เขาเพิ่งยอมรับการกินยาเมื่อสองอาทิตย์ที่แล้วนี้เอง และรู้สึกเหมือนติดกับดัก เพราะภาวะที่เขาได้รับวินิฉัยนั้นแฝงความเป็นไปได้ที่เขาอาจต้องอยู่กับมันไปตลอด ใช่ว่าเขาไม่เชื่อในศัพยภาพของมนุษย์ในการผลิตยาแต่ละชนิด เขาแค่หวังเอาชนะโดยไม่จำเป็นต้องพึ่งมัน – ความทระนงอันผิดที่ผิดทางกระมัง – ถ้าเป็นยามากุจิคงบอกได้ว่าเขาควรเอาศักดิ์ศรีของตนไปอยู่ที่ไหน

ชื่อของยามากุจิวาบขึ้นบนหน้าจอมือถือ

สึกิชิมะกดรับ

พวกเขาเอ่ยทักตามธรรมเนียม เสียงฟังดูคล้ายไม่ตื่นดีทั้งคู่ หรือก็คือ เสียงของยามากุจิฟังดูยังไม่ตื่นดี เสียงของสึกิชิมะฟังดูพูดไม่เต็มปาก

‘สึกกี้ มีอะไรเหรอ’ – ท่ามกลางความงัวเงีย คือความกังวล

สึกิชิมะบีบมือถือราวกลัวมันหล่น เม้มปาก เฉียบพลันนั้นเพิ่งตระหนักว่าหัวใจเต้นรัว จนหวั่นแทนซี่โครงตน ไม่ได้มีแค่ยามากุจิคนเดียวอีกแล้วที่เรียกเขาว่า _สึกกี้_ แต่มีเพียงยามากุจิคนเดียวที่ทำให้ชื่อนั้นฟังดูเหมือนกำลังเรียกตัวตนที่ดีที่สุดของเขา

ความสุภาพคือปราการ สึกิชิมะมักจะไม่ตั้งปราการนี้กับยามากุจิ แต่ตอนนี้ มันกลับดูเป็นทางเลือกเดียว

“ยามากุจิ สะดวกคุยรึเปล่า”

‘ก็ว่างอยู่’

สึกิชิมะพิจารณาจะบอกว่าเขาบังเอิญมานั่งอ่านหนังสือตรงคาเฟ่ที่พวกเขาเคยมาด้วยกันเป็นประจำ (อาจแจกแจงให้ชัดเจนขึ้นว่าร้านไหน เพราะพวกเขามีร้านประจำอยู่ประมาณสามร้านในละแวกเดียวกันนี้) แล้วชวนยามากุจิมาดื่มกาแฟยามเช้า หากอีกฝ่ายสะดวก

ทว่า การวาดภาพสถานการณ์นั้นชวนให้หายใจไม่ออก เขาจึงหาจุดลงตัวอื่น : “นายเป็นยังไงบ้าง”

‘อ๊ะ... ก็...’ เสียงนั้นฟังดูเหมือนคนตื่นเต็มตามากขึ้น ยามากุจิเริ่มเล่าอะไรไปเรื่อยเปื่อย – งานพิเศษ งานกลุ่มที่ยังต้องทำ ก่อนถาม ‘แล้วสึกกี้ล่ะ’

“ก็เรื่อย ๆ” สึกิชิมะตอบ “เพิ่งเขียนเรียงความจบ ว่าจะเดินไปส่งที่คณะสัก 9 โมงเช้า”

โดยเฉลี่ยแล้ว เวลามนุษย์คุยภาษาเดียวกัน การเว้นช่วงก่อนสลับพูดกันในบทสนทนานั้นจะอยู่ที่ 0.15 – 0.2 วินาที

ณ วินาที่นี้ คือการหยุดชะงักนานกว่านั้นอย่างแน่นอน

สึกิชิมะไม่แน่ใจว่าเขารอให้ยามากุจิพูดอะไร กระทั่ง :

‘งั้นฉันไปเจอสึกกี้ที่หน้าตึกชีววิทยาศาสตร์ไหม แล้วอาจจะหาอะไรทานกัน’

สึกิชิมะก้มหน้า “อืม”

แล้วพวกเขาก็พบกันตามนัด ใช่ว่าสึกิชิมะจะไม่เคยเห็นยามากุจิผ่านตาตลอดปีครึ่งที่ผ่านมา เขาเพียงอนุญาตให้ตัวเองพิศมองอีกฝ่ายอย่างเต็มตาก็คราวนี้

แรกสบตา สึกิชิมะคิดว่าต่างคนต่างเห็นแผลเป็นของกันและกัน แต่แผลเป็นเหล่านั้นไม่ใช่การฟกช้ำอักเสบอีกแล้ว อย่างน้อย ก็ไม่ใช่ในส่วนที่พวกเขามอบมันให้แก่กัน

สึกิชิมะหมายจะพูดถึงอะไรก็ตามที่นึกออก หมายจะเลี่ยงความเงียบในบรรยากาศ หวังให้เสียงพูดของยามากุจิทำให้อากาศรู้สึกโล่งสบายขึ้น เพราะนั่นคือพรสวรรค์ของยามากุจิเสมอมา สึกิชิมะกะจะพาดพิงถึง _Jurassic World : Fallen Kingdom_ ที่กำลังถ่ายทำอยู่ ว่าจะพูดถึงทานากะนิดหน่อย บางทียามากุจิอาจแปลกใจที่สึกิชิมะได้คุยกับทานากะบ่อยเกินคาด ในขณะที่สึกิชิมะคาดว่ายามากุจิคงได้คุยกับนิชิโนยะมากกว่าที่เขารู้ บางทีพวกเขาอาจจะหัวเราะกันเรื่องนี้นิดหน่อย – ความรู้สึกเหมือนมี ‘รุ่นพี่ประจำตัว’ นั่น แล้วเสียงหัวเราะนั่นก็จะคลายเงื่อนปมในอกของสึกิชิมะสักนิด แม้เพียงนิดเดียว

เขาขยับปาก ตระหนักว่าริมฝีปากเริ่มแห้งจากอากาศฤดูใบไม้ร่วง ไร้เสียงใดเล็ดลอดออกมา

ความเงียบของสึกิชิมะมีหลายเฉดสี ยามากุจิรู้จักทุกเฉดของมัน หากเป็นเมื่อก่อน บทสนทนาของพวกเขาจะเป็นไปในทางนี้ :

_“สึกกี้_ _?”_

_“หือ_ _?”_

_“นึกยังไงถึงชวนคุยขึ้นมาวันนี้เหรอ มีอะไรอยากเล่าให้ฉันฟังรึเปล่า”_

สึกิชิมะพยายามไม่ไปคิดถึงมัน _สิบเปอร์เซ็นต์ เปลี่ยนความคิดแค่สิบเปอร์เซ็นต์เท่านั้น นั่นคือความคิดที่ไม่จำเป็น อย่าขึ้นรถไฟความคิดนั้น_

สมัยก่อน สึกิชิมะจะประสานนิ้วเข้าด้วยกันขณะเริ่มบทสนทนาชวนกระอักกระอ่วน ข้อนิ้วของเขาจะเป็นสมอยึดอาการวิตกกังวล – เขาเลิกทำแบบนั้นตั้งแต่อายุสิบแปด

สมัยก่อน ยามากุจิเคยจับมือประสานนิ้วกับเขา – เขาอยากให้ยามากุจิทำแบบนั้นอีกครั้ง

และแล้ว ยามากุจิก็ยิ้ม ไม่ใช่รอยยิ้มเขินอาย หรือยินดี หากเป็นรอยยิ้มแก้เก้อ เขาจะยิ้มแบบนี้เวลาสังเกตสึกิชิมะยามอารมณ์ไม่คงที่

“สึกกี้?”

รอยยิ้มของยามากุจิมีหลายเฉดสี สึกิชิมะรู้จักทุกเฉดของมัน ตั้งแต่แก่นแก้วไปถึงอ่อนโยน หวาดหวั่นไปถึงมั่นหมาย เขาปรารถนาจะระบายรอยยิ้มเหล่านั้นขึ้นใหม่อีกครั้ง

บัดนี้ ทุกสิ่งที่เขาคิดถึงมาอยู่ตรงหน้า – ผิวออกแทน ผมสั้นสีน้ำตาลมะกอก กระบนโหนกแก้มและจมูกที่ทำให้ดวงหน้าอีกฝ่ายดูอ่อนนุ่มลงในบางมุม แต่สึกิชิมะมักจะมองว่ากระเหล่านั้นทำให้ยามากุจิดูเป็นคนทนทายาดพิกล

สึกิชิมะชั่งใจตัวเลือกที่อยากคุย (หากสบโอกาส)

_a. วันเกิดปีนี้นายมีแผนอะไรรึเปล่า ฉันว่าจะดูหนังสักเรื่อง (แต่ก่อนอื่น ปัจจุบันนายเดทกับใครอยู่รึเปล่า)_

_b. ฉันเคยสรุปว่าตัวเองเป็นเกย์ตั้งแต่อายุสิบห้า นั่นมีข้อมูลพื้นฐานมาจากการที่ฉันรู้สึกดึงดูดทางเพศเข้าหานาย แต่ไม่นานมานี้ ฉันค้นพบคำว่าเดมิเซ็กชวล ซึ่งหมายถึงคนที่ดึงดูดทางเพศเข้าหาคนที่มีการ_ _เชื่อมต่อด้านอารมณ์ความรู้สึกด้วย_ _เท่านั้น ฟังดูเข้ากับตัวฉันมากกว่า แต่ฉันยังไม่คิดจะคุยเรื่องนี้กับจิตแพทย์ของตัวเองเท่าไร เหมือนกับว่ายังไม่วางใจนัก_ _?_ _อีกอย่างใครจะอยากโยนข้อมูลความสับสนทางเอกลักษณ์ (_ _Identity Disturbance_ _) เข้าไปตอนนี้ จริงไหม_

 _c. ช่วงแรกสุด ฉันได้รับวินิฉัยไปในทางวิตกกังวลและซึมเศร้าปานกลาง แต่สุดท้ายเหมือนจะได้ข้อสรุปเป็นโรคไซโคลไทเมีย อนึ่ง ไบโพลาร์ชนิดอ่อน อนึ่ง มีความเป็นไปได้ว่าจำเป็นต้องดูแลรักษาไปชั่วชีวิต ฟังดูยาวนานนะ ชั่วชีวิต_ _?_

_d. ถ้าชั่วชีวิตนี้มีนาย ก็คงดี_

“สึกกี้?” ยามากุจิก้าวขามาใกล้ขึ้น

สึกิชิมะยกมือขึ้นจัดแว่นตา แม้กรอบแว่นจะเข้าที่ดีอยู่แล้ว

เขานึกถึงครั้งแรกที่เขาจูบยามากุจิ มันเป็นจูบที่เบายิ่งกว่าอะไรทั้งหมด – เป็นเพียงรอยข่วนของริมฝีปากฤดูใบไม้ร่วง แต่ยามากุจิไม่ว่าอะไร ยามากุจิเป็นฝ่ายเริ่มจูบลึกขึ้น ขณะประคองใบหน้าสึกิชิมะ คล้ายทำตามสัญชาตญาณ สึกิชิมะโล่งใจ เขาไม่เคยเชื่อในสัญชาตญาณตัวเอง เขาเชื่อยามากุจิ

นับแต่การแตกแยก สึกิชิมะนับเวลา ดุจระเบิดเวลา คำนวณอิงทฤษฎี ดุจหุ่นยนต์ ราวกับรอดูข้อพิสูจน์จากจักรวาล

พวกเขาคุยกันครั้งสุดท้ายเมื่อ 18 เดือนที่แล้ว บางวิจัยก็ไม่ผิดเสียทีเดียวในแง่ของการเยียวยา แผลไม่ได้ _เจ็บเป็นบ้า_ เหมือนตอนมันฉีกใหม่ ๆ ไม่กี่สัปดาห์แรก แม้การพบยามากุจิตอนนี้อาจไม่เป็นการรักษามากไปกว่าความโล่งใจ สึกิชิมะก็อยากซึบซับมันไว้ทั้งหมด เขาคงมีสันดานโลภของอีกาอยู่ในตัวมากกว่าที่คิด

“เอาเรียงความเข้าไปส่งก่อนไหม” ยามากุจิถาม ด้วยเสียงที่ทำให้อากาศปลอดโปร่งขึ้น “เพิ่งทำของวิชาอะไรไปเหรอ”

“บรรพชีวินวิทยาน่ะ” สึกิชิมะตอบ เท้าไม่ขยับ แต่มือเขาขยับเสียแทน เขาจัดแว่นตาอีกครั้ง แล้วตระหนักถึงบางสิ่งเมื่อสายไป – ขอบตาร้อนผ่าว ลำคอตีบตัน

_ดูไม่ได้_

หลายปีที่รู้จักกันมา สึกิชิมะไม่เคยร้องไห้ให้ยามากุจิเห็น

“สึกกี้...” ยามากุจิก้าวเข้ามาใกล้ขึ้นอีกนิด สึกิชิมะอ่านสีหน้าของอีกฝ่ายไม่ออก

สึกิชิมะไม่เคยอยากได้คำตอบจากจักรวาล มากเท่าตอนนี้มาก่อน

_e. ฉันคิดว่าฉันรักนาย_

ครั้งแรกที่สึกิชิมะจูบยามากุจิ เขารู้สึกเหมือนมันเป็นจุดตายตัวแห่งกาลเวลา เขาไม่เชื่อในดวงวิญญาณด้วยซ้ำ แต่หากการมีอยู่ของมันเป็นอนันต์ เสมอมาและเสมอไป เขาคงรักยามากุจิตั้งแต่รากกำเนิดของนกชนิดแรกจากยุคบรรพกาล ตั้งแต่การค้นพบซากดึกดำบรรพ์ในยุค 1820 ตั้งแต่การก่อตั้งของพิพิธภัณฑ์เมืองเซ็นไดในยุค 1960 ตั้งแต่ตอนจับประสานมือกันในห้องชมรมพฤศจิกายนปี 2012 ไปจนถึง—บางทีในอนาคตมนุษยชาติอาจล่มสลายไปกับโรคระบาดสักประเภท เขาเข้าถึงธรณีวิทยามากกว่าดาราศาสตร์ แต่ถ้ามนุษย์ไปที่ดาวเคราะห์ดวงอื่น เขาก็จะรักยามากุจิที่นั่นเหมือนกัน เขาไม่เชื่อในการเกิดใหม่ แต่หากได้รับเลือกให้เกิดมาอีกครั้ง เขาจะเลือกยามากุจิโดยไม่ลังเล

_f. ช่วยฉันหน่อย_

“ฉัน—” สึกิชิมะยกหลังมือขึ้นปิดจมูก รู้สึกสมเพชตัวเองเมื่อน้ำมูกเริ่มไหล เขาไม่ใช่ประเภทที่จะวิงวอนร้องไห้ “ฤดูหนาวนี้ ใช้เวลาด้วยกันหน่อยได้ไหม”

ดวงตาของยามากุจิดูอ่อนลง หางคิ้วตกลง เครื่องหน้าทั้งใบหน้าของเขานุ่มนวลขึ้น สึกิชิมะชอบที่ใบหน้าของยามากุจิมีความอ่อนนุ่มปนเปกับความทรหด

สึกิชิมะรู้สึกถึงปลายนิ้วยามากุจิแตะที่นิ้วชี้ของเขา สัมผัสกริ่งเกรง สัญญาณแห่งการเริ่มใหม่จากศูนย์ พวกเขาประสานสองนิ้วเข้าหากัน ด้วยข้อนิ้วสองข้อ ไม่มากไม่น้อยไปกว่านั้น

นิ้วของพวกเขาหยาบ – ของสึกิชิมะจากการเล่นกีฬา ของยามากุจิจากการทำงานพิเศษ สึกิชิมะนึกสงสัยว่ายามากุจิจะยอมช่วยสอนจัมป์โฟลตเสิร์ฟให้เขาอีกไหม ถ้าเป็นแบบนั้นมือของยามากุจิคงหยาบมากกว่าเดิม ความหยาบนี้ยิ่งรู้สึกชัดขึ้นเพราะอากาศเย็น ดั่งรอยข่วนของฤดูใบไม้ร่วง

“เอาสิ สึกกี้”

_g. อยู่ด้วยกันนะ ยามากุจิ_

**Author's Note:**

> ใจหนึ่งเราไม่อยากบอกตรง ๆ ว่าสึกกี้ในเรื่องนี้เป็นอะไร แต่สุดท้ายคิดว่าพูดไปเลยดีกว่า เพราะหลัก ๆ แล้วสึกกี้ก็คิดเรื่องความเป็นไปได้ที่ cyclothymia สามารถเป็น lifelong condition ได้ ยังไงก็ตาม ในท้ายที่สุดเรื่องนี้จะเป็นเรื่องแต่งเสมอไป ไม่ใช่เคสตัวอย่างใด ๆ ค่ะ /โค้ง


End file.
